An LED lamp is a light-emitting diode (LED) product that is assembled into a lamp (or light bulb) for use in lighting fixtures. LED lamps have a better lifespan and electrical efficiency than other types of lamps. A significant difference from other light sources is that the light is more directional emitting as a narrower beam. LED tube lights are designed to physically fit in fixtures intended for fluorescent tubes. Some LED tube lamps are intended to be a drop-in replacement into existing fixtures. Others require rewiring of the fixtures to remove the ballast. Others require rewiring of the fixtures to replace the ballast with a LED driver. An LED tube lamp generally uses many individual LEDs which are directional. Fluorescent lamps emit light all the way around the lamp. Most LED tube lights available can be used in place of T5, T8, T10, or T12 tube designations, in lengths of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8 ft. LED lighting for residential, industrial, commercial and public uses is becoming common.